Como te encontre
by Digilover XD
Summary: Gatomon narra todo lo que paso para encontrar a su actual compañera humana,hikari


_**Como te encontre**_

Todo empezo cuando naci de un digihuevo era pequeña redonda con un par de orejas y mi piel era como la un snowbotamon, cuando Sali de mi digihuevo encontré un digivice me gustaba lanzarlo al cielo no sabia por que, lo rebotaba y lo lanzaba,un dia lo lanze tan alto que jamas regreso, en esos instantes sentí que debía esperar a alguien no sabia a quien, ni una pista nada solo era un presentimiento asi que espere, al tiempo digievolucione en nyaromon , Todavia esperaba los digimons que me intentaban desalentar me artaban no quería que me quitaran la esperanza que alguien, alguien muy especial vendría por mi, era mi prioridad saber quien era, era mi prioridad protegerla, debía hacerlo, entonces tiempo después digievolucione por mi cuenta a salamon, para poder ir a buscarla yo sola, pues que puedo decir, me aburri de esperar después de meses de cansancio y búsqueda, encontré a alguien, estaba segura que no quien esperaba, era Myotismon el me propuso a ayudarlo a buscar su propio objetivo, yo como era pequeña no entendí de que se trataban sus propósitos, pero lo que si sabia que era buscar algo incansablemente asi que decidi ayudarlo, al pasar el tiempo, empezaron los castigos, a myotismon le encantaba torturarme y obligarme a hacer cosas que causaban mal a otros digimons, entonces me arrepentí de ayudarlo y quise olvidar las razones para ayudarlo, lo ayude por que el quería que alguien lo ayudara en su búsqueda, como yo lo deseaba, asi que simplemente olvide mis propósitos olvide mis razones para ayudarlo olvide que debía buscar, porque debía buscar, mi mente estaba en blanco…

Decidi solo seguir las ordenes de Myotismon ignorando las consecuencias, un dia Myotismon me encontró una reliquia antigua, el emblema de la luz, al estar frente a el mi cuerpo se lleno de poder y digievolucione a Gatomon, Myotismon me pidió buscar una cosa llamada etiqueta, sin esa etiqueta el emblema no funcionaria, en el travecto me encontré con mi amigo wizardmon técnicamente le salve la vida, le dije sobre que estaba buscando algo, refiriéndome a la etiqueta y de repente le comente sobre que buscaba a alguien no sabia porque le dije en ese entonces, simplemente decidi olvidar esa conversación, wizardmon me ayudo a encontrar la etiqueta, después se la brinde a myotismon este como me dijo que ya había hecho mi parte, me ofrecio la libertad, sin embargo no la acepte, al ver ese emblema, hacerme digievolucionar de la nada no es posible asi que ese emblema debe tener alguna relación con mi destino ,lo sentía, me quede con myotismon por causa de ese emblema, en eso myotismon me comento sobre que el emblema le pertenecia al octavo niño elegido y debíamos ira a buscarlo, lo que alimento mi curiosidad, asi que me ordeno buscar guerreros para ir al mundo humano y defendernos, por supuesto lleve a mi amigo wizardmon el es de confianza, después cuando nos íbamos al mundo humano, los niños elegidos se escabulleron por culpa del torpe de demidevimon, yo por supuesto los ataque por decirme pequeña

Cuando llegamos, en mi transcurso en busca del octavo niño elegido, me encontré con una niña ella sabia que era un digimon, lo que alimento mis sospechas sobre que ella era la octava niña elgida, asi que decidi acabar con ella por ordenes de Myotismon, sin embargo cuando la segui asta su casa no pude hacer nada sentía que no debía obedecer a myotismon, que no le debi hacer daño sino… protegerla, al haber fallado con la liquidación me fui algo avergonzada , decidi vigilarla a escondidas de myotismon, wizardmon me hizo reaccionar, ¿porque no podía atacar a esa niña?

¿Por qué sentía que debía protegerla?... era ella, era a la que estaba esperando, la que quería proteger, por fin la había encontrado, habre pasado por desafíos pera al final…se que valio la pena no descansar y ayarla…

-Eso es muy triste-Dijo Patamon llorando-No tenia idea Gatomon

-Menos nosotros¡-Dijeron un tokomon y un salamon sentados abrazados de Patamon también llorando

-Bueno…-dijo Gatomon algo desconcertada y después mirando a TK-Y… vas a publicar mi historia en uno de tus libros

-Me parece que seria un buen libro, Gatomon-Dijo TK con una libreta en la mano sentado en un sofá junto con Kari y ambos niños mirando lo que había escrito su padre

-Me alegro, y también de haberte encontrado Kari-Dijo Gatomon brincando en las piernas de kari y Kari le dio un tierno abrazo

_**Espero que les aya gustado :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


End file.
